The invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor for internal combustion engines as described in the preamble to the main claim. A centrifugal rpm governor of this general type is already known (Swiss Pat. No. 231,322), in which the flyweight mass of the flyweight, which is embodied as bent at an angle, is firmly screwed to a lever arm of a bell crank, the lever arm being disposed approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the governor. The lever arm which supports the flyweight mass represents the extreme radial limitation of the centrifugal rpm governor; accordingly, its outer contour must at least partially approximate a cylindrical jacket, if the full diameter of the circle described by the flyweight is to be utilized in optimal fashion. For this reason, this bell crank is preferably made from a forged or cast steel part and then subjected to appropriate further processing. The result is that tedious and expensive processing is required merely for the bell crank alone, and this results in high manufacturing costs overall. The known governor type has the further disadvantage that the lever arm carrying the flyweight mass, which protrudes over the entire length of the flyweight, is susceptible to denting and bending and is unable to transmit large centrifugal forces; the possible usage of this governor is accordingly quite limited.
Other known flyweights in angled form for centrifugal rpm governors in internal combustion engines are manufactured either completely of cast iron, or from a piece of forged steel or a section of shaped steel, and they require tedious additional processing. These flyweights also have a relatively great mass in the area of the bell crank rotary point, for reasons of stability, which has an unfavorable effect on the centrifugal force curve. In order to attain a certain governor behavior on the part of the governor, it may, however, be necessary for the centrifugal force curve, plotted over rpm, to be arched at the top; to this end, the center of the flyweight mass must be located as far as possible from the rotary point, in the area of the outermost end of the lever arm of the bell crank.